Of Frost and Flame
by AyanaRin
Summary: This is an updated version of my Fanfic DarkLove. Two girl's with fall in love with the twin's ,one girl is a fellown devil slayer and the other is a demonic human. An inescapable fate awaits them,Mundus has become active once again an is looking for Vergil who recently escaped and he will stop at nothing to win. DanteXOc-VergilXOc RATED M for Adult themes, Please read and review!
1. Chapter One: Tale as old as time

**Mission One: A Devilish Night  
Chapter One: Tale as old as time. -narrated by Ayana(Oc)-**

"Was this night to be my last?" That was the question I have been asking myself for the last few hour's of today.  
I was running from a gang, a group of men who I supposedly 'owed' ,I didn't owe them a thing ,I paid my debt to them. Of course it didn't really help my situation that their leader was completely infatuated with me ;That guy couldn't take the hint that I wanted nothing to do with him. So now I was forced to sneak across the city to get back to the city limit's before his follower's caught up to me. God only know's what they would try to do.  
I had to take my chance's all I needed to do was manage to get through this alley ,then I could leave the city. I ran as fast as I could darting for the alley ,the saw me and they were after me. I had no intention of letting them catch up.  
As I ran throw the alley I noticed a man in a midnight blue colored coat ,his hair seemed to be a gray-violet color ,but it was probably just the poor lighting due to the bleakness of night. The thing that drew me in the most was his calming sapphire blue colored eye's.  
I couldn't let him distract me though , no matter how attractive he was. I continued to run down the alley-way but, as I should have known they were waiting for me near the end. The red-haired member violently grabbed me and threw me into the brick wall that acted as a fence. "I can't believe you thought you could run." The man leaned over me chuckling. A man with black hair approached followed by a light brown hair and a blonde haired man . It was the leader and his two top men. The leader laughed and walked up to me replacing the thug that threw me against the wall. He pinned me to wall grinding my shoulder in it. "Ah, I didn't expect such a beauty to be such a fighter." he chuckled through a smirk he was trying to hide. "Good work boy's." He glanced back to congratulate his men. Afterword's the man pressed his body closer to mine and began kissing my neck. He loosened his grip slightly and spoke in a nasely sounding voice. "Why don't you be a good girl and take your clothe's off, huh?"  
I struggled to get loose ,this was the last thing I wanted to happen. As I was struggling I looked to my right and I noticed that strange man in blue from earlier was walking down toward's us. He was carrying a katana at his side. At first I thought he might have been one of the gang member's but, that view of him changed rather quickly. "You'd be smart to walk away now. We might turn the other cheek at you interrupting our leader." The blonde haired man threatened the man in blue as he grew closer. The strange man looked up with a grin on his face ,his eye's no longer held the serene feeling I had felt earlier ,they were full of blood lust. The blonde thug picked up a crow-bar they kept hidden in the alley and swung his arm downward attempting to strike the man in blue. The man simply sidestepped away and unsheathed his sword cutting the blonde in half with his blood spraying out resheathing his sword after. The red-haired man who had thrown me into the wall got scared and un-holstered a handgun and aimed it toward's my savior and fired hitting him directly in his forehead. This caused the swordsman to fall back ;Almost immediately he caught his balance and began to chuckle. He stood straight again and his grin became wider. The red-haired man was wide-eyed and he began to back up ,The man in blue stuck his index and middle finger into the wound and pulled the bullet out without flinching. "Y-you're a monster!" The thug shouted as he turned to run. But ,fleeing was futile. The swordsman just flung the bullet toward's him ,killing him.  
His skill's were amazing all he did was barely flick his wrist and the bullet acted as if he had fired a gun himself ;this man just couldn't be human. Only the brunette and black-haired man remained now. The brunette foolishly grabbed a useless piece of junk in the alley and threw it toward's the demonic man. It was to no avail. The demonic man reached out and caught it with ease. As the brunette now tried to run like the red-haired man did a shard of ice appeared at his feet and impaled him ,leaving him to hang there ,bleeding out.

Somehow the black-haired man who was still pressing up against me watching this man destroy his team remained a calm composure. "Well, I didn't expect you to actually come for this girl. She mean's that much to you then?" The man questioned him, as he turned toward's the strange demonic man. What did he mean? How could I mean anything to this man? I have never met anyone who looked like him ,they only familiar thing about him are his eyes!  
"I didn't come here for her. I don't know her ,nor do I care what you do to her. I'm here to eliminate you. I don't appreciate being tracked." The demonic man scoffed.  
Within second's the demonic man had unsheathed his sword again and drove it through the gang leader's chest ,covering me in his blood. Instead of just falling and dying like the rest the leader vanished into dust and scattered with the wind. I was saved. But, was it really this man's intention not to harm me?  
The demonic man turned to me ,he was beautiful ,his skin was pale but it shone in the moonlight ,his hair was a gorgeous white blue and his eye's were back to the same calming blue they were earlier. He slicked his hair back as he walked closer to me. he slowly reached out toward's placing his hand gently on my cheek wiping the blood away from it. "Girl ,who are you?" He asked as he lowered his hand. "I-I'm Ayana..And yours?" I responded quiet and shyly. The man backed away "Vergil." I heard him whisper barely loud enough for me to hear. "Do you have a place to stay?" he inquired with a low tone to his voice, as he moved away. I looked toward's the ground ,I've been alone for so long but, it still hurt's when someone remind's me about how my mother abandoned me just so she could stay with some guy. "I haven't had a place to stay in quite awhile." I confessed with a sigh escaping my lip's. I noticed ,Vergil glance over at me ,his eye's showed sympathy. Like he somehow knew all to well what I had been through. "Uh ,You're welcome to come with me if you so wish. " He hinted as he began to walk away.  
I didn't know if I should go with him ,he just brutally murdered several people. Sure , he saved me but, how was I to know he wouldn't do the same to me? I wanted to trust him though. I felt like I had to trust him ,like if I didn't it was a crime. He stopped about half-way down the alley ,it appeared as if he was waiting for me. I now knew that he had no intention of leaving here ;even if he didn't want to show it.  
We walked together ,side by side. It seemed so familiar but ,distant at the same time.

It took a little while to get to Vergil's house and it was kinda awkward due to how quiet he was ;he never said a word ,not that it bothered me much. I would rather avoid talking about my current situation.  
He walked inside ,gesturing for me to come in. As I stepped inside Vergil grabbed me and pulled me to his side ,hiding a slight smile as he did so. I thought about leaning my head against his shoulder but, before I could he pushed me aside. "You should probably go wash up." Vergil demanded. "I'll bring some clothes for you in a minute." he continued as he took my hand dragging me across the room to where the bathroom was. I entered and shut the door , this room was amazing! The floor and counter's were made of marble and the room was extremely clean from top to bottom. Was I really in a man's bathroom?  
I started to run the shower and began to strip. I stepped into the shower ;the water was barely warm just like I liked it. Countless bottles of shampoo ,conditioner and body wash lined the shower. I began to wash my long black hair with a blue colored shampoo when Vergil walked in and set the clothes down on the counter and picked up my bloodied one's. He glanced toward me and I saw his face turn slightly red before he quickly walked out slamming the door behind him. Wait! How could I have not noticed that his shower curtain was see-through before! I felt embarrassed ,I liked him but, I just met him and yet he already know's what I look like! I finished the shower quickly not wanting another encounter like that and stepped out drying off as I walked toward's the counter to see what he had left me to wear. It wasn't much ,just a long blue tented shirt that would probably barely cover my ass. Did I really want to stay with this man? He seemed perverted despite his defensive, callous yet laid back way's. There was no way I was going to let him see me in just this. "Hurry up , I need to see how you look." I heard Vergil call through the door. "You have got to be kidding! There's absolutely no way-" I shot back before being interrupted. "Foolish girl! I need to see you so I can judge the size's you wear and for nothing more!" He shouted angrily.  
I threw on the shirt he left me and exited the room cautiously trying to not show him more than he needed. He was leaning against the wall near the doorway. Vergil turned his head toward me. "I'll be back soon." He muttered under his breath as he started to walk toward's the door.


	2. Chapter Two: Into the Depth's

**Chapter two: Into the depth's. -Narrated by Vergil-**

It was getting late ,it had to be nearly midnight by now. I was glad to be out of that house even if it was just to pick up a few thing's for ,Ayana. It gave me a chance to think ,I still wasn't sure why I wanted her back in my life. Was it safe for her to be around me? Mundus was looking for me he already sent a tracker after her. She'd be safer around me but she'd also be safer away from me.  
I don't want anyone to go through what I have endured these last twenty-three year's. I can still remember the night I escaped only a month ago.

-Flash Back-  
It was dark ,always pitch black nothingness ,I was kept in this cell bound by several heavy chain's that I couldn't even hope to break. Why did he even keep me here? He could kill me so easily in this pathetic state I'm in ,covered from head to toe in my own blood that had dried to my skin. I had been reduced to nothing but a shameful fool ,I wasn't able to protect myself from the weakest of his blow's. I was beaten daily all because I failed to do his biding. "You're weak ,just like your father! If hadn't cursed you maybe you'd be worth something!" The demonic voice shouted as a black figure stepped out of the darkness. "The moment he fell in love with that human woman ,he signed his death wish."  
"Tch ,You're wrong." I scoffed with a weakened voice. The figure lit the torch's in the room which revealed himself. It was Mundus of course I already knew it was. "It seem's like you need to be reminded of your role here ,again." He growled ,summoning a black bladed sword to his side. He rose his hand getting ready to strike. I tried to ready myself for the impact but the impact never came ,I looked up to see what was taking him so long : he wasn't even there. The room was still dark ,had I imagined him? It's true I haven't been myself these past year's but ,had I really imagined this whole scenario? Did I really fear him?  
No ,I didn't fear anyone or anything ,fear is an impossible emotion for me. "You poor child ,your in denial." I heard a women's voice echo in a slight Russian accent. I didn't recognize her voice in fact she's the first female's voice I've heard since Mundus made that puppet of his and brought her here to test her out. "You should build up your strength instead of wallowing in your own despair. " The voice continued. I looked around the room ,it was still nothing but darkness :Just as it has always been. "You don't actually plan on staying here and letting him get the best of you ,Your father wouldn't have wanted that." The mysterious voice echoed again. Whoever it was made complete sense ,I shouldn't be just sitting here waiting for the next time he show's up. I am a son of Sparda ,I seem to have forgotten that. I just have to summon enough strength to break the chain's that bind me. I had to somehow re-summon my demonic form ,a form I haven't used in a very long time. I shut my eye's trying to concentrate ,I had to feel the power forming in me ;A power that I fought so desperately for though I just gave it away. I was successful in drawing the energy I needed ,I felt the anger I have always felt when accessing my true form. My body began to slowly morph itself ,changing shape one bone at a time. It was painful but nothing compared to what I had gone through. I rose my hand looking at the chain wrapped around it ,my vein's began to show heavily through my skin changing from blue to red as my power surfaced. My hand became cloaked in black armor as did the rest of my arm and body. I had to make this quick ,I was stable but, if Mundus were to notice I was escaping I would be back at square one.  
So ,with one powerful lunge I managed to break the chain's binding me sending them all crashing to the floor making quiet a ruckus. I should have been more careful but ,getting out was top priority. "Good ,I was wondering how much longer you'd act like vermin." The same voice catechized only from behind me instead of resonating around me. I instantly turned to face whoever this woman was ,she was quite beautiful. She possessed long dark red hair that barely hung over the floor ,she was dressed in a rather revealing black dress that only covered what needed to be. Her eye's were diamond blue just like mine. As I was examining her looked down noticing she was carrying a sword. The sword looked like it was made of ice ,you could even see water moving on the inside. The woman rose her arm extending the sword out hilt first ,handing it to me. "If you are going to leave you will need to take Pruina Glaciem with you. "She explained.  
It was that moment when she shifted her weight that I caught the scent she bore. Her own scent was hard to find ,she was covered in Mundus' . "I don't need anything from the like's of you!" I shouted out in rage.  
Her eye's showed sympathy toward me , I didn't like that ,especially coming from someone covered in 'his' scent. "This sword was supposed to be passed down to my son. But ,he left before he came of age." she shot back ,defending herself. "Your son must have been one pathetic -" She interrupted me. "Sparda. He is my son. Will you continue to speak or will you listen?" She growled with a cocky tone to her voice. "If you want to stand a chance to escape you need to take this. Beside's if you want to open the portal you have to take the soul's of many Cherub's. I know you would rather have their blood on a blade then on your hand's. " She explained. From what I knew Cherub's were infant angel's. They weren't just that though ,they were the soul's of still-born and aborted children heading to be reborn into the cycle. The only way to escape hell if you're a prisoner if to slay them but, you must keep a pure heart while doing so. I knew this and I accepted it. It had to be done ,there was no other choice beside's they were human why would I care about a human's soul?

The women placed the sword in my hand's and left in silence ,it was only a matter of time before she would turn me into Mundus.  
I left surprisingly without any trouble ,it was probably that woman's doing. I needed rest anyway. So I left and hid myself in a small crevasse in the mountain side. They couldn't get inside here easily so this is where I had to stay for the next few day's while I recovered.  
It had been nearly a week before I left the crevasse ,I wasn't recovered yet but, I was getting weaker from lack of food and water. I needed to escape now. With what little strength I had I managed to climb out of the hole I was in. "So ,this is where you've hidden huh ,Vergil?" A girly sounded male's voice called out. A male with long silver hair was standing only several feet in front of me ,he was dressed in thin black armor :He was foolish to come out here without a weapon to defend himself with. I readied myself and place my hand on the hilt of my sword waiting for him to strike. "Child ,I do not wish to battle you. I'm just here to deliver a message." The man chuckled reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a syringe filled with a white thick looking liquid. The man took a step toward's me and vanished second's later I felt a heavy impact on my chest knocking me back followed by a slight sting in my neck. When I regained my balance I saw him standing in front of me again ,the vile was now empty. "You are allowed to be free but, it won't be without a price. The treatment hurt's worse than having to endure this pain yet, this pain will slowly kill you. After forty-eight hour's have passed if you are not dead I will hunt down everyone you care for and murder them in cold blood right before your very eyes ,again." He warned. I could feel my eye's getting heavier ,at this rate I was going to collapse in a matter of time and as he turned away I did just that and fell unconscious.  
It was a peaceful slumber until the pain he alerted me of had woken me causing my body to violently jerk. I felt as if I was burning from inside out ,I was shaking uncontrollably and sweating a lot, draining the little fluid I had left in my body. My lung's felt crushed it was hard to get a breath in or out ,I couldn't even see straight everything was mirrored and blurred. I could barely keep a grip on the sword that woman had given me. I had to make my way to the gate quickly ,I had to slaughter all that innocent blood ,I didn't care if it stopped this horrid pain I would do anything.

Finally I stood at the gate ,you could see sparkles of soul's flying around ,it would have been a beautiful view if I had not been enduring so much. I unsheathed my sword and struck the nearest Cherub's viciously tearing them to piece's with my blade. I didn't care if their soul's were coming or going ,some mother would be forced to have a still-born child. That was life ,I hated myself for doing this but it was to each his own ,no one would come to help me so why should I care about someone else's problem?  
One of the Cherub sprite's took on a human form standing in front of me ,she was just a child ,couldn't been any older than three. Her hair was a silver violet shade and her eye's were crystal blue just like the woman's from earlier. She reminded me much of myself as a child but ,her soul was the last one I needed and the last one their. No matter how innocently she gazed at me ,she was my ticket out and I swung my blade through her without a second thought ,causing her to disappear. I was now free.

-Present time-  
I was now heading back with the clothes I picked out for Ayana ,sub-consciously thinking I had gotten her clothes that matched the color's of my own. Thinking back on these last few week's I haven't had a neuro system attack since last week. I was beginning to wonder if the venom had somehow worked it's self out of my system. "Of course ,how could I even expect you to actually have money? I'm always getting you out of debt! UGH! I should have seen this coming! I swear to god ,Dante if you ever do this again I am going to murder you!" I heard a familiar voice yell. Dante ,I knew that whoever this was had indeed been referring to my brother. "Whoa ,hey now Lady no need yell. You're gonna wake the neighborhood up." Dante ,responded with his casual sarcastic tone. "You said you would pay and then you conveniently 'forget' your money!?" She shrieked again.  
Dante and another female chuckled at this girl's response.  
They were close I could hear their arguing getting louder. I couldn't confront him right now ,not here. Luckily I had taken the backstreet's and alley's to avoid contact with people. So I ducked and hid myself next to a large appliance someone was disposing of. My plan worked ,they all walked by without suspecting a thing. At least so I thought ,Dante stopped about half-way and looked directly at me. He couldn't tell who I was all he could tell was that I was demonic ,a that was all the reason he needed to start heading toward's me. "Dante." The other female called out ,as she walked toward's him. She was blonde ,she looked just like... She was Mundus' puppet I met year's ago. I took this opportunity to take my leave by using what energy I had to jump over the building in my way.  
After jumping off the building I landed next to the girl with short black-hair startling her ,our eye's made contact and I knew she remembered who I was by that glare she gave me. I had always been faster than Dante and I managed to escaped without them knowing where I went. I was back at the house where I had left Ayana ,my symptom's were coming back slowly ,I was slightly shaking and only certain area's felt the burning sensation. My head was killing me and my heart has slowed so much that someone who was fully human would have died. I stood outside until I was able to regain myself ,I walked in to see Ayana laying on my bad asleep. She had my jacket I left at home draped over her lower body ,I assumed this was so I didn't see anything when I came in. I walked next to her and sat the bag down near the beside. She was every bit as beautiful as I remembered her being twelve year's ago. She was my angel in every way.

Did I really just think that? Lame.


	3. ChapterThree:Terror of the MidnightStorm

**Chapter Three: The terror of the midnight storm. -Narrated by Ayana(Oc)-**

'What time is it?' I thought to myself as I rolled over looking at the antique clock placed on the wall across from the bed. The clock was just about to strike midnight. I could smell a strange aroma in then air ,it had a sweet yet savory smell to it. I slide of the bed and I felt something rub against my leg ;there was a bag set next to the bed with a note over it that read "Change your clothes before you think about leaving this room."

I reached into the bag and pulled out a black tank top ,and a dark blue skirt with a royal blue colored cloth attached to it. I was amazed all the size's were spot on ,even my intimates fit perfectly.  
I threw the clothes he had gotten me on and started to head to the room where the smell was coming from. As soon as I opened the door ,Vergil appeared on the other side ,handing me a bowl and silverware. "You need to eat." He demanded. I took the bowl from him and looked inside seeing that he had made some kind of Chow mein dish. "This smell's great!" I exclaimed ,thanking him for the meal ;he merely glanced at me and nodded his head once as he grabbed another bowl that was sitting on the counter nearby and walked past me back into the first room ,taking my hand as he passed. It was obvious he wanted me to follow him so ,I walked carefully ,being sure not to spill any of the the delicious scented food he gave me. He let go of my hand and sat down on the couch that was about ten feet or so in front of his bed. He glanced at me motioning his hand toward's him while a grin lined his face. I settled into the seat next to him ,blushing a bit as I did. He didn't say a word to me and just began to eat ;he was eating rather quickly ,like he hadn't eaten in day's. He glance over at me ,seeming annoyed. "It's going to get cold." He hissed. I chuckled slightly under my breath and began to eat as well. This dish tasted just how it smelled ;Sweet and savory ,I could identify the sweet taste as coconut and the meat was chicken. It was a strange dish but ,I loved every bite.

I had sat next to Vergil for quite a while now ,we had both finished eating and Vergil was leaning on the arm of the couch reading a book ,I didn't know what the book was about ,the title wasnt in English so I couldn't figure anything out. The title read 'Tenebras In Tenebris Metuunt'. At this point you could hear thunder crackling outside and rain falling onto the metal roof of the house. I wasn't one to like storm's but ,since i was next to Vergil I was alright. He turned to me with a grin. "Would you like dessert?" he asked in a soothing voice. His voice had such a calming effect to it ,I knew for a fact that I was blushing. "Ummm ,y-yeah sure." I replied in a mutter. I heard Vergil chuckle quietly under his breath as he closed his book ,sat it down next to the couch and walked toward's the kitchen ,telling me he'd wouldn't be long.  
That book was sitting so close ,he'd probably be out of the room for a few minute's and he would never know I looked. But ,if I got caught ,he seemed like the type of person that would fight with his silence instead of his word's and he was to quiet already. It really wasn't any of my business anyway ,it could be sentimental to him.  
I got up and walked over to the window ,the storm was getting pretty bad now ,the wind picked up ,you could hear it howling through the house ,the rain was hitting the roof hard making a louder clanging sound ;and the thunder was random one minute it was quiet the next very loud. The lamp Vergil had on near the couch was flickering it was only a matter of time before the power would go out. I didn't like the dark either.  
That was the strange thing about me ,I absolutely loved thunder storm's and the night but I was also afraid them as well. I would love to be outside during a storm if Vergil had me wrapped in his arm's. I would never think of being out in it alone. Like this strange man in red I was watching ,he was walking aimlessly through the rain ,he looked like he could be tracking something. The man turned and he has silver hair just like Vergil. Come to think of it he looked just like Vergil only his hair wasn't slicked back and it was shorter. I wonder if Vergil knew this man?  
I heard a small click behind me and the room went dark ,Vergil turned off the light prehaps' thinking that there would be a power outage any second as well. "H-hey Verg-" Was all I got to say before Vergil walked up behind me wrapping right arm around my waist ,resting his hand on my hip and bringing his left arm around to grab my cheek pulling my face toward's him as his lip's lightly pressed against mine. 'Just move your hand a little farther.' I thought to myself ,placing my hand on top of his trying to move the placement a bit. It was to no avail ,his hand might as well be glued to my hip. He broke our kiss and pushed me against the wall. "Just stay silent." He demanded as he reached for the door ,locking it. I could feel his body against mine ,unlike the thug's body I wanted Vergil's to be near me ,I wanted him to be closer. I could hear footstep's outside splashing in the water ,they were approaching the door. Someone started knocking. I opened my mouth to speak but Vergil placed his hand over my mouth preventing me from making a sound. He continued to hold me in this position until the man at the door walked away. "That was just to keep you quiet and nothing more." He insisted. I didn't want to argue with him ,that kiss was amazing. I turned around to see Vergil grabbing a glass he had placed on the table ,he gave it to me and retrieved another glass and returned to his former position on the sofa like nothing had happened. I figured it was best to ignore the subject of whoever was knocking ,it was probably personal to him anyway's. I walked back to where Vergil was and settled down into the spot next to him. I took a sip from the drink and it had a banana and pineapple flavor to it ,it was sweet but it wasn't overwhelming. I complemented his amazing skill's again and got the same silent nod as a response.  
When Vergil was finished with his drink he sat in silence ,I didn't know what was on his mind ,I even managed to lean my head on his shoulder for a while. It was still storming so I didn't want to be to far away from him ;I know it sound's silly. After awhile Vergil peered over toward's me. " You look tired ,why don't you get some sleep?" he stuttered slightly ,showing that he was somewhat tired as well. I agreed to being tired despite the storm I was afraid of I really needed to get some sleep. He told me I could have the bed as he normally slept on the couch ;with how messy his bed was when I got here I figured that was his way of trying to be nice.  
So I took the bed ,I wish we would have been old friend's or something because I would have been more comfortable with him next to me instead of across the room. But ,It would be awkward for us both.

I finally manage to drift of to sleep around 2 or 3am ,Vergil kept his sight's pn me until I fell asleep , I guess he was just looking out for me in his own way.  
Normally I have peaceful dream's during storm's despite how much I'm afraid of lightning. Tonight wasn't going to be that way though. All I dreamt about was watching this man chained to a wall ,getting beaten every day and night. He always lost a large amount of blood but ,he only seemed weakened by it. He's apparent immortality didn't comfort me though ,it just meant he'd experience it again and again. I feared for him as I was stuck watching every blow he was dealt. What was unnerving was the fact that every time he had a moment to breathe and recover from his wound's I could hear a violin playing a bittersweet melody ,the tune was amazing but ,it also had a deep sadness hidden within it. That wasn't even the most chilling part ,this man had been in the shadow's the whole time ,right before I woke up he looked at me. Those sapphire colored eye's I knew them as calming but ,now they were empty ,lost and afraid. I woke up with a violent jerk ,immediately lunging out of the bed my eye's searched the room for my dear friend I has just met ,I was crying heavily from the dream I had and what made it worse was Vergil wasn't on the couch where he said he would spend the night. I was panicking ,I needed to find him ,I just had to make sure he was ok ,he had done so much for me if he needed help I had to be there for him.  
I felt a hand tap my shoulder ,I swiftly turned round and saw him standing there. He must of been trying to wake me up and I was so blinded by my tear's I didn't notice him.  
I grabbed Vergil and embraced him as I cried into his jacket ,he could tell something was wrong because bit by bit he embraced me in an awkward hug as well. Why would I have a dream that vivid about someone I just met? Did I really meet him somewhere before ? Maybe we were to young to remember. Did it have something to do with that gang leader? Vergil ,said he had been tracking him. "Ar-are you going to be alright?" Vergil asked ,trying to hide the embarrassment in his voice. "I-I really don't know...I-I'm so afraid right now." I responded ,unsure of how I felt. "I can sit next to you ,till you fall back to sleep." He offered ,shifting his stance slightly. I wasn't going to feel any better if he wasn't near me ,I needed him close , I didn't want to lose him. I agree and I climbed back into his bed while he sat on the edge letting me hold his hand so I could know he was safe. he seemed annoyed but strangely happy at the same time. I fell back to sleep and slept peacefully the rest of the night.

/The song she hear in her dream is Brother's from Full Metal Alchemist - You can find teh violin version on youtube under the user name Taylor Davis/


	4. Chapter Four: The hunt Begins

**Chapter Four: The hunt begins -Narracted by Rin(Oc)-**

Meanwhile near Devil May Cry

It was a dark night ,the skies were full of blackened cloud's the moon hidden behind them ,the air was cold and crisp despite it being a warm summer day ;A very powerful storm was going to roll in soon.  
It's been quite a while since I last saw Dante ,nearly a year. I came and went from the shop just as the other member's of the Devil May Cry team did ,of course I mainly traveled at night so I haven't had the opportunity to meet them. The blonde girl known as Trish would accept me immediately because she and I share the same trait of demonic blood running through out vein's. The devil hunter known as Lady and the new kid called Nero would probably be suspicious of me at first. Despite the fact that human blood also flow's through me ;all they would see is the blood thirsty demonic blood.  
Dante would never doubt my loyalty though ,and he would never have to. He and I have been friend's since we were quite young ,my mother being a succubus had taken advantage of a human male and they conceived me. Of course my mother still lusted for human blood so she was sealed in the tower along with several other's. My father raised me ,he and Sparda had become rather close friend's and both agreed that I deserved a chance ,if I was away from my mother they assumed that I wouldn't develop any demonic trait's that she has , they were almost right. I don't have the urge to spill human blood as she did but , I did in fact develop a similar desire toward's Dante as she had for Sparda. Anyway I was raised with Dante until Mundus attacked his family and killed his mother ,separating him from his brother. I reunited with Vergil four year's later when my house was raided by the local mob that my father owed money to ;they set the house on fire with my father and I still inside ,one of their 'hitmen' came inside despite the flame's and attempted to kill me but ,instead shot my father. Vergil showed up out of no where and protected me ,ruthlessly killing the hitman with no hesitation. He didn't really hang around much but ,once in a while he would visit me ,he'd claim that it was just coincidence but ,I knew it wasn't. I reunited with Dante three year's after Vergil ,when I found him Vergil began to avoid all contact with me. I saw Vergil once or twice talking to some strange man in the city ,the man always carried a strange book with him. It was a year later that Vergil attempted and semi-succeeded in the resurrection of Temen-Ni-Gru. This was also the place where other Devil Hunter's say he lost his life ,Dante refuses to believe it though and so do I. Vergil and I have always had a strong bond with each other and once in a while I would get this feeling that he was close by.

But ,enough of that. I was now step's away from the entrance to Devil May Cry ,I knew Dante was alone ,it was to quiet for Lady ,Trish or the young girl to be there ,normally you'd hear them arguing with Dante about something. I reached out to grab the door knob and I felt someone grip the handle one the other side. The inside was dark ,I couldn't see who was on the other side. Could it possibly be Dante? Whoever it was knew I was here ,they were hesitating on the other side of the door like I was. " Ah ,you came to visit me. That's sweet princess." I heard a familiar male's voice stated in a mocking tone. My heartbeat began to race ,my breathing become rapid and heavy ,if he was behind me ,then who was inside? Dante walked up behind me and places his hands on my thigh's and leaned close to me. "What's wrong ,baby? That anxious to see me?" He laughed jokingly. I pushed him off of me releasing my grip on the handle. "Not feeling to playful today ,babe?" he asked ,with a grin. I gave him a frustrated look. "Dante ,someone's inside." I warned him. He got a somewhat puzzled look on his face. "I locked the door when I left ,no one should be inside." He scoffed as he walked up the stair's passed me ,opening the door to reveal no one inside. I was sure that I felt someone on the other side. Dante ,walked outside glancing back at me. "Well ,no one is here now." He reassured me. I walked inside shortly after him ,half expecting someone or something to jump out at us. But ,it was quiet ,no one was around and it didn't look like anyone had been here. Dante made his way to his chair behind his desk ,when he touched the chair he looked down at the ground and froze. "Dante? Dante ,are you alright?" I asked ,concerned. Dante bent down and picked up one of his old gloves off of the ground. It was the glove that had multiple slashes in it from the Yamato. Dante never removed that glove from the drawer he kept it in. "Could he really be..." I heard Dante mutter under his breath. Dante threw the glove back in the drawer and sat down in his chair. "Rin ,I'm nearly positive I saw Vergil in town earlier. I know you and him have had some sort of Psychic like connection since we were kid's ,have you sensed anything, His energy ,his blood? ANYTHING AT ALL?" He asked in a stressed tone. "If he's here he doesn't want me to know. I haven't sensed him in year's." I confessed.  
Dante didn't seem disappointed ,I think he knew what I was going to answer. "At first I thought I was going crazy but ,Lady told me that she saw him too. If he's here ,it can't be for a good reason ,that's not who he is." Dante sighed. I sat down on one of the stool's Dante had been recently keeping nearing his desk for the other Member's. "I can try to sense his energy but ,it's been so long since I've felt it." I stuttered. Dante seemed lost in thought. I have to admit I was extremely worried about him as well ,If Dante and Lady both saw him ,I'd have to be able to find some trace of his energy. I shut my eye's tightly ,I knew what I was looking for someone exactly like Dante ,yet the opposite. I could see Dante's red energy easily ,There were two dominant energies down the street ,I recognized them as Trish and Lady ;even though I haven't met them yet ,I familiarized their energies since they were always in the shop. I soon saw a light blue energy ,I didn't recognize it. Once and awhile I could see a flash of darker blue energy. The darker energy didn't belong to her ,whoever it belonged to was using her to hide themselves'. This could be Vergil ,this is exactly the kind of thing he'd do. Part of that energy also circled around the glove that Dante had thrown into his desk. There was no doubt in my mind that Vergil was here in this city ,he had to of been the man that I felt on the other side of the door.

"Babe?" Dante called out ,breaking my concentration. I turned my attention to him ,he was much closer to me now ,just leaning on his desk in front of me. I decided that I wouldn't tell Dante about what I saw mainly to protect whoever was with him but ,I also didn't want him to run into a fight unprepared. Dante smiled sweetly at me. "Well ,are you at least going to stay the night? I'll keep you warm so you don't to be out in the cold rain. But ,I gotta warn you , you aren't staying dry tonight either way." He said with a grin stretching across his face. I smiled and chuckled a bit ;I haven't spent a night with Dante is quite awhile anyway ,it would be a treat to him and myself. It was raining pretty heavy now anyway ,there was no way I was going to go back out there when I could lay in ,Dante's arm's.  
So I agreed and we walked hand in hand to his room. Dante opened the door for me and immediately took off his jacket and threw it across the room. I gazed across his room seeing his clothe's piled everywhere. "Damn ,your room is in worse shape then your office for once. " I commented jokingly. Dante gazed back at me with a flirtatious look. "Why don't you slip into something more comfortable ,or nothing ,that's always comfortable." I rolled my eye's at him and sat on his bed kicking off the black knee-high boot's I was wearing and pulling of the red tented tights I wore instead of socks. Dante sat on his bed behind me ,wrapping his arm's around me beginning to unbutton my red sleeveless half jacket. The rain was starting to get heavier ,Dante tosses my short carelessly on the floor and reached over to turn off the light. He loved spending night's like this in the dark with no light but the lightning flashing through the window. He placed his warm lip's on the nape of my neck kissing me slowly ,he slid his hand down my chest placing it on my stomach just below the half tube-top I was wearing. He slowly slide his hand down father unzipping and unbuttoning the red hot pant's I was wearing ,He pulled me back onto his lap and laid me down far enough so I was looking up at his grinning face. He took a finger and started to trace my clit through the pink colored lingerie I was wearing causing me to let out a quiet groan. "Just lean back and enjoy the ride." He remarked ,playfully.  
I heard a noise downstairs' just as Dante was beginning to get good. "Dante! I have some new information!" A female voice called from downstairs'. "Can't it wait till morning?" Dante called back. "Would you just take your job seriously for a minuet?" The female scolded. "Tch ,fine." Dante scoffed. "Sorry babe ,look's like I'll have to finish you later. Why don't you come down with me?" Dante asked as he got off of the bed and grabbed his jacket throwing it over his shoulder and heading downstairs'. I decided that I would throw on some of the clothe's I kept here ,Dante never touched them and when I opened the door to the closet everything was how I left it. I reached in and took a long black tank top putting it on and threw on a crimson red sleeveless qipao-style blouse over it ,along with black jeans that had red colored thin armor attached to them. I then put the tights and boot's I was wearing earlier back on. I grabbed one of my cloak's and placed it over my shoulder's and began to head downstairs'.  
I heard Dante and the girl talking as I quietly walked down. "My client think's he's demonic and we have every reason to believe he is! Ugh! Weren't you listening." The voice from before yelled. "Dante ,you can't be serious. The client had the password." Another female voice spoke. "Geez ,Of course we're going. Did you really think I was serious?" Dante asked. I opened the door as I walked out. Both the girl's gave me a look ,they both looked at me confused. "Who's this?" The raven-haired girl turned her attention back to ,Dante with and interrogating gaze. "This is ,Red the Devil hunter you heard about." Dante answered with a smirk. "Ugh, You have got to start telling me who your partner's are. If I would have seen her out in the city ,I would have attacked her like I did Trish!" The girl Yelled. The blonde smirked. "And you would have lost again." She chuckled.  
The black-haired girl glared at the blonde. "Easy ,easy girl's." Dante teased ,derisively. The short haired girl sighed. "Anyway as I was saying." She continued with the story she was telling Dante.  
According to her a demon has been seen walking the city street's. He has been taking woman to a rundown church and the woman haven't been returning. The client described him as having long blond hair and a red-eyed snake wrapped around his arm constantly. We all decided to head to this "Church" ,well all but ,Trish. She said she had some other business to attend to.

-The Mission Begins-

The air was thick ,you could tell something demonic was here. I glanced over at Dante ,he was hiding it well but , you could see the worry on his face. "This place stink's of blood. How could we not of noticed it?" Lady questioned. Dante upholstered Ebony and Ivory and started to walk toward's the front door. "He's a demon ,did you expect a welcome sign?" he replied in a sarcastic tone as he walked inside. Lady and I both followed behind closely ,Lady was somewhat venerable because the KalinaAnn was currently being repaired ,I only had one weapon Rozen Timore a gunblade by my side since my other weapons were at my apartment in Sherwood. "You girl's may want to keep cool out here while I finish the big guy off!" Dante shouted back toward's us. "Tch ,We're aren't damsel's in distress ,Dante. Stop acting all high and mighty or we'll be the one's carrying your ass back." Lady snapped at him. It was rather dark inside ,the only light being from the moon outside and a flickering light we could see near the end of the cathedral. You could see and smell the blood for the woman the demon had lured here. We were all soaked and weighed down because of the storm that had passed so we couldn't be the stealthiest team. There was a bright flash nearly blinding us ,a shadow appeared near the altar ,the shadow was taller then Dante and he was holding something in his arm's. Dante and Lady both aimed their gun's toward's the man Dante only aiming Ebony having his other hand ready to grab the Rebellion. I held my gunblade straight out in front of me at an angle where the blade and barrel where aimed semi towards the ground ,ready for this 'man' to strike. The demon dropped what he was holding and it landed with a loud 'THUD' ,the object fell down the three step's in front of him and landed in the path of the flickering light ,it was the body of a blonde haired woman in a white dress that was dirtied with blood. Her eye's were missing nothing but pitch black empty socket's with blood running out of them remained. "This is going to be one tough bastard." Lady muttered.  
The monster started laughing in a booming demonic voice. "Three famous Devil hunter's in the same place huh? I could add two more girl's to my beautiful collection but ,unfortunately my order's are different. " he remarked. Dante leaped forward attacking the man but ,he was knocked back rather easily. "I heard the son of Sparda was stronger then this ,was my informant wrong?" He mocked. "Tch ,the sad part about all this is your bark is worse than your bite. You just got a lucky shot in ,pal." Dante responded. The man stepped out of the shadow's revealing that it was the very man we were looking for but ,there wasn't a snake in site. "Sparda himself had trouble fighting me. What make you think you an abomination mixed with weak human blood could do any better?" The demon asked. "When are you guy's going to learn? My mother's blood is what make's me stronger then you!" Dante yelled as he rose Ivory and fired a charged shot which tore through the demons left shoulder. "Heh ,that almost stung. Unlike most ,I'm not going to be the type to stand her and gloat. I'm just here to finish the job." He explained as he punched throw the wall he was standing by grabbing a large pipe throwing toward's Dante ,of course Dante easily dodged it but at the same time Dante jumped to avoid the pipe the demon lunged toward Lady and us ,punching Lady sending her flying back ,he then turned his attention to me ,I could handle him ,I've fought demon's larger then him before. Dante landed and turned to rush over and protect me but suddenly halted in place ,pulling something out of his neck ,it looked like a syringe. "Gah! Rin ,you can't handle him. RUN!" Dante shouted as he removed the needle. I tried to move but not a single muscle would work ,my chest and throat had gotten tighter ,I could barely breathe. "Foolish little slayer's ,how can you even call yourselves expert's when you aren't the least bit aware of your surrounding's?" The demon questioned us. Lady was out cold ,I couldn't tell what was wrong with Dante but he was in pain and to make matter's worse I couldn't move an inch. If only Trish would have come with us.  
"Tell me girl ,does your body feel heavy? Do you know why?" He laughed as he asked. I felt the pressure move slightly and a snake appeared wrapped around me with its fang's sunk into my neck. I heard Dante yell something but I couldn't understand it ,I was getting very drowsy ,it this snake wasn't wrapped around me I would have fallen by now. I could no longer breathe ,my lung's couldn't function with this weight on me.  
"Sweet dream's ,child." I heard the demon whisper as a searing pain entered my heart ,he had impaled me. Everything faded to black I couldn't hear or feel anything anymore. I wasn't sure of what would happen to Dante or Lady but, I was sure of one thing ;I had to be dead.


	5. Chapter Five: Mixed Emotions

**Chapter Five: Mixed Emotions**

**Sage One: Frozen Thunder -Narrated by Vergil-**  
It was around 2am ,I looked over to Ayana and noticed that she had finally fallen asleep. It was still storming ,the rain was falling heavily ,the wind was howling louder ;I'm surprised she didn't wake up from that. I eased off of the couch and walked over to the bed where ,Ayana was asleep. She was tossing and turning quite a bit ,she must be having a nightmare. I would have woken her up but ,I knew it would take forever to get her to fall asleep again ;she would just have to face her nightmare's for now. I on the other hand couldn't sleep ,I had this overwhelming feeling of someone watching me ,of course since Mundus had his tracker's out looking for me. Since it was raining they probably couldn't find my scent ,that was the only thing keeping me from finding the man who attacked ,Ayana.  
I decided I should go outside and clear my mind ,I grabbed Pruina Galciem ,just in case something were to happen and I headed outside as quietly as possible not want to wake the girl up.  
It was still raining rather harshly and I was soaked in a matter of moment's. Just as I had thought ,the rain washed away any scent's ,even my brother's scent was nearly evaporated. Which remind's me ,why didn't he just bust in when he was here? Could it be because of Ayana? Did he maybe think he was protecting her? It didn't matter ,what I was really focused on was that women ,the blonde girl with Dante ,she looked so much like Mother. She was the reason I had failed and became Mundus's slave. I would never forgive her for that.

The rain had finally let down a bit ,I could finally smell something more then the rain ;I could smell a flower fragrance ,it was some kind of perfume. The scent was close but ,I couldn't see anyone ,why would anybody be here anyways? I live in part of Capulet city that was still being impacted by strange occurence's left by Temen-Ni-Gru's presence ;no one wanted to live anywhere near her now. I tightened my grip on Glaciem ,something wasn't right. "Vergil ,it's been a long time." A female's voice echoed. It was the voice of that woman ,the woman who caused me to bare so many year's of torment. I turned to face the house and I saw her sitting on the peak of the roof. "You..." I growled as I gripped the hilt of Glaciem. She chuckled under her breath ,knowing that she had angered me. "So you're the eldest son of Sparda ,I never really got the time to look at you. You two may be twin's but ,I can so many difference's between you." She lingered on. I pushed the blade up slightly with my thumb as she spoke ,she then stoop and jumped down onto the deck a few feet in front of me. The rage building up inside me caused my hand to shake a bit ,I wondered why I had hesitated for so long ,it should be easy to kill her. "Giving me the cold shoulder ,huh?" She asked with an irritated tone to her voice. "Tch. And I'm guessing you don't understand why? Well then, rather then explaining myself to someone like you ,I think I'll just kill you." I scoffed ,warning her. "Vergil ,I didn't come her to-" She stepped forward as she spoke. I interrupted her by swinging Glaciem's blade toward's her ,she jumped over the blade ,landing on the roof once more. "Ah ,Well I guess you both are brother's. You certainly act the same." She laughed ,revealing twin pistol's that looked like the one's Dante carried. "If you want to play rough ,then I'll get rough." She continued. I didn't want to take the chance of this replica hurting Ayana ,I knew she was a slave of Mundus and he probably scent her here. But ,why would Dante hang around the like's of her? She aimed the black gun at me as a grin stretched across her face ,lightning surrounded her arm and the pistol ,I couldn't let her fire a shot that power this close so I leaped onto the roof swing my sword horizontally ,forcing her to use her to back flip away from the blade. As she regained her ground ,a few strand's of blonde hair fell to the ground. Her face immediately grew angry. "You little bastard! Do you realize how much of Dante's money it take's to style this?" She yelled in rage. "Tch ,he's friend's with you? Well ,Dante always has been a sucker for woman no matter how grotesque they appear." I growled in response. The frown she had grew back into a smirk ,she rose her hand and fired lightning in every direction causing me to take quite a wound due to my current state. But ,she made a mistake ,her lightning didn't stop me from moving it just stopped me from being able to escape her attack unharmed ,the fact is that I was now in front of her unsheathing my blade and striking downward's ,cutting deep into her shoulder resulting in her blood spilling around us.  
Her dominant look turned to fear and sadness ,it was better for her to be afraid of me. She clenched her shoulder in pain and backed up a few step's. She looked up at me from her pathetic state ,I was preparing to end her but ,this replica spoke. "V-Vergil...M-my son..." Her voice even sounded like ,mothers. I know it isn't her she's done this to me once before. I can't possibly fall for this again! But ,I was standing frozen ,the sword in my hand was shaking. I couldn't let myself fall victim to this woman again ,I had to regain myself ,I strengthened the grip on my weapon. " You MAY look like her but ,YOU ARE NOT -" I hissed as she interrupted me. "The same reply as Dante ,huh?" She smirked again and kicked me in my stomach using her heel's to her full advantage as she stood back up nearly recovered ,examining her finger nail's. "Yes ,that was a cruel move ,I know. But ,your the one who refused to listen." She explained. I was preparing to strike her again but ,since was nearly healed by now she acted quicker then I did and struck me with her lightning. I couldn't keep up with her ,because I was weak ,I need to regain my power ,I needed to become stronger. "Vergil ,why don't you come by Devil May Cry sometime ,I'm sure Dante would love to see you. And with Mundus being active again ,I know you'll both meet up eventually ,why not make it easier?" She giggles as she fled into the fog of the storm.

She was gone ,I knew she was headed to Dante's place since I could see it from here but ,I was in no shape to chase after her tonight. I resheathed my sword and dropped back down to the deck and walked inside. I set Glaciem next to the door and locked it making sure that I would notice if someone tried to enter. I looked over at Ayana seeing her tossing and turning ,her nightmare's must be getting worse.  
I walked into the bathroom and threw my shirt near the sink ,I was soaked so I may as well get a shower in ,maybe I could finally get the time to trim my hair ,I hated having it this long. I took a quick shower and immediately got redressed in dry clothes in case Ayana were to wake up. I then grabbed a pair of scissors from the counter top and began to trim my hair restyling it back into the style I used to keep it in. Afterwards I headed back to the main room and slipped into a clean shirt and threw my jacket over it. Ayana has stopped moving now ,I guess you could say I was worried because I walked over to check on her ,she suddenly jumped up and started to frantically look around the room. I figured she was looking for me so I placed my hand on her shoulder letting her know I was right behind her. She turned around quickly ,she had tears running down her face. She instantly clung to me ,I could tell something was wrong with her so despite my natural loner instinct's I slowly wrapped my arm's around her pulling her close to me. "A-are you going to be alright?" I asked ,trying to hide the slight embarrassment in my voice. "I-I really don't know...I-I'm so afraid right now." She responded in an uneasy and shaky tone. I shifted my weight ,"I can sit next to you ,till you fall back to sleep." I offered trying to calm her a bit.  
She agreed ,I admit I was a bit annoyed by the fact of her getting scared so easily but ,in a way I liked being close to her. Sometime's I even find myself thinking that I 'like' her. But ,that's ridiculous.

**Saga Two: To Thaw a frozen heart. -Narrated by Ayana(Oc)-**  
Since Vergil was by my side the rest of the night flew by smoothly , I woke up with the sun shining through the crack in the curtain directly over my eye's. There was some kind of light music playing ,as I listened it I noticed that it had been the same music as my dream. Now I was wondering if I was really awake. I sat up a tried to identify where the music was coming from ,it was defiantly being played live ;it sounded clearer then a recording.  
I slid out of bed and landed on my feet ,Vergil wasn't laying on the sofa but ,I realized why when I looked at the clock ,It read: 11:25am ;It was nearly noon. Vergil's jacket and sword were still by the door so I knew he had to be in the house. I walked toward's the kitchen and opened the door ,I hadn't really been in here before so I didn't know what to expect. This room was just as clean as his bathroom ,if not cleaner. There was another door on my left so I walked over and proceeded through it. This lead me to a hallway that was nearly bare ,it was kind of eerie. It felt like I was walking through a dungeon in a horror movie. There were two door's ,the first lead to outside ,I could tell by the breeze that was coming from under the door and the second was were the music was coming from. I slowly walked down to the second a quietly opened the door. This room was lined with bookselves that were completely full ;almost like he had robbed a library. At the end of the room I saw Vergil leaning against a window seat ,playing the violin. I wonder where he had learned that melody ,since it was the exact one that tormented me in my nightmare last night. Vergil seemed lost in the music he was playing ,his eye's were closed and I even walked up to him without him missing a note.  
I sat next to him listening to him play for awhile ,eventually he stopped and glanced over at me. "Is something wrong?" Vergil questioned ,as he set the violin and bow down. "No ,I'm alright. I was just wondering where you were." I replied shyly. "You are so naive. You don't even realize the danger you are in here do you?" He snapped at me. "Nevermind it doesn't matter. You're in danger both near me and away." He explained. He looked away from me after that but I was persistent ,I wanted his attention and I wasn't going to stop until I got it. "Vergil ,do you know what I dreamed of last night? It was of you , you were-" He interrupted. "I don't care ,Ayana. I don't want to care. That isn't who I am." he shot back ,nearly yelling. "The way you look at me ,those eye's of your's ,they sicken me. You recognize me but ,you don't know who I am do you? " He shouted.  
Did I really know him from somewhere? He wouldn't have made that remark if I didn't but ,all I could remember was his gaze. Maybe his gaze was all I ever saw ,he could have kept his face hidden from me. I can't remember anyone like that ,no one I knew where a mask or a cloak. "Vergil..." I sighed. He looked at me his eye's were full of rage but ,I could see he was hiding other emotion's among his anger. Sadness , fear ,pain ,regret and a sense of loose all lingered within his cold stare. " I can't take this..." Vergil muttered as he got up and began to walk toward' the door. I also got up and went after him grabbing his hand as he reached for the doorknob. "Let me be ,Ayana." He whispered ,pulling himself away from me and walking through the door. "Vergil...I'm sorry I don't remember who you were but ,I do remember how I feel about you. I lo-" Vergil interrupted me. "That's quite enough. I'm leaving and I do not want you to follow any longer." He growled ,warning me to stay away. "Y-you're going to come back aren't you?" I asked as my eye's began to water and my voice started to break. Vergil looked back at me with a sincere smile on his face ;this is the first time I've actually seen him smiled without faking it. "I'll be back." Where his final word's as I watched him walk away.

I eventually made it back out to the main room ,I have to admit I felt broken. It was almost the same feeling I felt when I was abandoned by my mother. Vergil meant so much to me ,though I couldn't place him in my past. I blocked my past out when- ...It was when I felt alone again. I leaned against the bed which is probably where I would spend most of my time waiting for him to come back. I glanced over at my left hand ,the cloth I kept over my blue-violet tanzanite gem bound by braided black leather cord bracelet was coming untied. I always kept this bracelet hidden so no one would attempt to steal it ,since it was quite valuable. Someone who I cared deeply for gave me this bracelet before they left and I haven't seen them since. Could Vergil be the one? The person who I locked out ,hoping to forget? I laid back hoping that I could escape this world and fall back into the dream world.


	6. Chapter Six: Reunion

**Mission Two: A Families Damnation.**  
**Chapter Six: Reunion. -Narrated by Rin(Oc)-**

How long had I been forced to drift endlessly in this pitch black world of nothingness? I Couldn't feel anything but ,somehow I knew that for some reason I was still able to keep my small grip on life ;after all I wouldn't still be conscious if I had died yet ,would I? If swaying alone in this image-less world was death then I wanted to cling to the beauty and promise's of life as long as I could.  
Dante must be worried about me if I m still alive ,I bet he hasn't left my side. This sudden cold feeling rushed into my system ,this was the first thing I had felt in awhile ,had I finally slipped away? That had to be it ,I was finally gone ,the darkness was beginning to be enveloped by light. I could see a room ,it was Dante's room. Was I awake? Everything was blurring I could see the sun beaming inside but ,it just looked like a bright yellow blob. I scanned the room carefully expecting to see ,Dante somewhere close. I directed my attention toward's the door ,a figure dressed in black was standing there ,his hair was silver and the same style as Dante's but ,something wasn't right ,this wasn't Dante. It looked just like him but somehow he was different. "Ver-Vergil?" I barely managed to get out. I must have startled him because he seemed a bit shaken as he turned his attention towards me. "Rest." Were his only word's before he left the room. My eye's felt heavy again ,I soon fell back to the darkness but ,I was no longer aware of my every thought and I was able to sleep peacefully.

When I opened my eye's again the light filling the room was dimmer ,I could define object's now that my vision wasn't blurry. I slowly at up ,my body was still stiff and it was hard to move ;I nearly fell as I got out of bed. I was still dressed in the clothes I wore during the fight. I wondered how long it had been ,it must been the next evening ,judging the light shade's outside. I slowly made it to the door opening it and stepping out into the hall. I held onto the railing as I started to step down the stair's ,I didn't hear any voice's talking as I normally do ,it was quiet downstairs' meaning ,Dante wasn't here. I reached the bottom of the stair case and proceeded to open the door leading to the main shop. I was surprised that the shop was actually clean ,cleaner the normal ,not only were the floor's swept and mopped but they were polished. I looked around the room and I noticed Lady sitting in Dante's chair going through his desk. She wasn't wearing her normal outfit ,she was in a long-sleeved jacket keep open over a tank top that had bandage's wrapped over it and a pair of white pant's that had bandages wrapped around it in several place's. She must have taken some damage from that hit. Lady noticed me and looked over. "You're up? You shouldn't be. But ,anyway how can you stand dating ,Dante? I've been cleaning this place all day and I've found so much porn that I didn't want to know he had." She naggingly. I laughed "I'm not dating Dante. Were just good friends." I explained. "Friend's with benefit's ,more like it." an older female's voice echoed from the front door. Lady and I turned our attention toward's the front door where Trish was now standing. "Wait ,you're Dante's girlfriend? How can he even get a girl that's pretty like you?" A younger female voice asked. I turned toward's the area the voice came from and I noticed ,Patty sitting on the stair's reading a book. It appear's that all the girl's are here. "You know ,there is one thing I've been wondering about Dante for quite some time now. " Lady pondered. "What is it?" I asked. "Well ,Does Dante like to cuddle in bed?" She blurted out with a giggle. "Well .umm actually.."I stuttered not expecting a question like that from Lady of all people. "Yeah ,he like's to be really close." I continued. "So how did you and Dante meet?" Trish asked ,now leaning against one of the stool's in front of the desk. "We've been friend's since childhood." I replied. "Really? He doesn't talk about you." Lady added. "There's not much to talk about. " I stated. "Oh ,so ,in other word's you guy's get together to hunt demon's and have a romantic night in bed ,right?" Lady inquired ,laughing so hard at the thought of Dante being romantic. "Oh! I have a question!" Patty yelled as she ran over to join us. "Is ,Dante a good kisser?" She requested ,excitedly. "Yes ,he is actually a really great kisser." I laughed. Trish snickered "Well ,you'd hope he would be since he run's his mouth all the time."  
We continued to talk about Dante and my relationship for a little while. It was getting rather late when Dante ,walked in the door. He looked at us all talking around his desk ,his eye's got a little wide. "Whelp ,four girl's talking in low voice's and giggling around my desk. This can't be good." He commented ,smiling as he walked over toward's us. "So ,what's up babe's? Couldn't keep your mind off of me? " He asked as he wrapped his arm's around Trish ,Lady and I. We were all sitting in the stool's in front of the desk since Patty took Dante's chair. Lady ducked under Dante's arm and walked over to the sofa's shrugging her shoulder's. "Not even in your dream's ,Dante." Trish pushed ,Dante away as well and walked over to the jukebox examining it in silence. Patty started going through a magazine ,that was left on Dante's desk. Which reminded Lady about her finding's earlier. "Dante! Now I don't care about what your into but ,I put a damn lock on your top drawer. Which remind's me your now two hundred dollar's more in debt with me." She scowled. "Now ,wait just a goddamn second. What lock cost's that much?" Dante ranted. "Oh ,that's not all for the lock ,its for what I saw." She smirked. "Woman are going to be the death of me yet." Dante sighed. He returned his gaze to me ,his eye's were charming ,I could tell he was grateful I had finally woken up. "So how about we go talk in the courtyard?" Dante asked. I looked confused. "Dante , you don't have a courtyard. " Dante pointed toward's the stair's on the left side of the shop that used to go to nothing. There was a red shaded wooden door there. "Lady ,decided to have some renovations done and she bought the abandoned basket ball court in the alley behind the shop. The stairs lead to it." He explained. I was even more confused ,this door wasn't there the night I was attacked by that snake ;exactly how long had I been out? "Dante...how long..-" I'd begun to ask before Dante cut me off. "Oh come on! None of you told her how long it's been? " He shouted at Trish ,Lady and Patty. "It's been nearly three month's since you fell unconscious." he answered in a shallow voice. " I thought you had woken up about a week ago because you kept calling out a name. But ,you were still asleep. I thought I was going to lose you ,you were so cold." He spoke softly as he swooped me up in his arm's and began to walk toward's the door.

We had been laying under the star's for a couple hour's now. Dante ,turned his head toward's me. "So ,about the name you were calling out... It was Vergil's name. Did you sense him or something?" Dante questioned me ,with a hint of worry in his voice. I had forgotten about seeing Vergil and calling out for him ,I thought I had barely whispered his name rather than repeatedly calling it out over and over. "Dante ,you're not going to believe this...I saw him ,I know I wasn't asleep. I don't know what he gave me but if he hadn't of I'm sure I would be dead..." I explained ,trying to convince myself of the event's. Dante folded his arms behind his head and looked back toward's the sky. "I believe you. The night we were attacked I was barely able to get you and Lady out of there. I would have been fine on my own but whenever I'd try and dodge his blow he'd aim for one of you ;and you were both unconscious. Trish showed up and helped me fend him off until he decided to retreat ,she had a scar on her shoulder ,I asked her what happened and she said she just had a run-in with an old friend. Her scar was frozen." Dante said ,sighing at the end. "Vergil has an ability to cause permanent damage to demons." He rose his left hand up showing me several scar's across it. "He can't use it often and it take's a lot of energy to do so but, wherever he hit's will remain cold to touch. " He added. Dante seemed a bit worried ,I can understand why. I've seen Vergil use that ability ,that's how he used to kill stronger demon's ;He's stab their heart and freeze it so they couldn't recover ,he himself took some serious damage from using that much energy though and he was bed ridden for at least a day.

"Dante!" We suddenly heard Patty scream ,a second before a gunshot was fired. Dante jumped to his feet and ran to the stairs ,I followed closely behind him. When we got inside Lady had a handgun pointed at a strange figure the was hidden in the shadow of the door way ,Trish was standing in front of him as if she were shielding him ,Patty was near the bottom of the stairs ,she seemed shaken up. "D-Dante ,he look's just like you..." She managed to shudder. The man stepped out into the light ,it seemed like a cliché in a movie but ,Vergil was standing in the doorway. Dante immediately jumped down the stair's when he noticed Vergil had his hand on the handle of his sword. We both knew that he had his eye's set on Trish but he hadn't struck because she moved to shield him from Lady's bullet. " I don't understand ,why are you protecting him?!" Lady yelled out in protest. Vergil's cold glare swept across the room ,keeping a mental note of where everyone in the room was. Lady was near Dante's desk and close to his weapon's he kept hanging on the wall. Trish was halfway between Lady and himself ,her weapons were laying on the desk. Dante was at the end of the staircase shielding Patty as if she were his daughter ,I was halfway down the stair's. Vergil knew that if anyone went for a weapon he could strike them down before they reached it. His glare stopped and focused on Dante. "Well ,are you just going to stand there like a simpleton? Take hold of your blade ,Dante." Vergil growled. Even though I was behind Dante I had a feeling that a grin stretched across his face right now. He has never turned down a chance to go at his brother and I'm sure he wasn't going to start now. Dante lifted his hand up calling the Rebellion to him. "I would prefer not to ruin my shop again ,I'm in to much debt with Lady as it is. I'd starve if she had to rebuild this place." He chuckled. " Let's go outside." Dante said sternly with no trace of the sarcasm he used moments ago. "My god ,Dante you can't be serious! You can't actually think about fighting him alone!" Lady yelled. Dante walked over and grabbed Ebony and Ivory off of his desk while on his way to the door ,Lady was furious ,she attempted to stop Dante which caused Dante to do something none of us saw coming. He turned back toward's her aimed Ebony at her. "Stay out of this. It's not your fight." He warned her lowering his gun. Everyone knew that there was no way he would have pulled the trigger but it was still intimidating. Vergil glanced around the shop again to see if anyone had moved ,even the slightest. I had no idea why but ,Vergil showing up left me utterly mute. Vergil focused his view's back on Dante , "You've changed." Where the only word's he spoke. "And I can see you haven't changed a bit." Dante replied walking past Vergil into the darkness of the street. Before Vergil walked out he turned back toward's everyone. "Why don't you come enjoy the show?" Where his words as he left the building.  
Of course we had all decided to follow them outside in case thing's got to out of hand and they did destroy the shop.

The street's were barren and devoid of light ,no human's really lived in the area around the shop since the Temen-Ni-Gru incident ,after the tower rose and sank strange thing's kept happening and people abandoned this area at night. Lady and Trish had rented out an entire apartment building where they would temporarily stay at time's but ,that was about the only activity the building got.  
Dante and Vergil stood twenty feet apart in the street we stood on the sidewalk ,everyone had their weapons with them as a precaution. Vergil kept glaring over toward's Trish seeing the sword Sparda on her back in it's true form. Vergil turned back to Dante. "It's been a few year's since we last met ,where does the time go?" Vergil asked ,mockingly. "shut-up." Dante replied callously. It was like the two switched mindset's. They both chuckled realizing that.  
The energy between the two changed ,I could tell they were both about to get serious. Vergil seemed to have vanished but we all knew better then that ;a silver shine appeared in front of Dante striking vertically. Dante use's Rebellion to block his attack and flick's his blade forward creating a gale to knock Vergil back a couple feet. They both swung their blade's horizontally catching the blade's on each other sending sparks and a shockwave out.  
I turned my attention from the fight over toward's Lady who looked angrier then normal. Lady unlike the rest of us was standing out in the street several feet behind where Dante had began the battle. As Dante and Vergil where clashing together I heard another sound approaching ,it was a man on a motorcycle. The motorcycle screeched to a stop. "Hey get out of the fucking road!" The man snapped at Lady. Lady grimaced towards him ,her red eye sparkled in the moonlight ,the guys look turned to fear. "Get the hell out of here." She hissed. The man followed her advice and sped off.  
During her conflict Dante had overpowered Vergil for a moment and knocked his sword out of his hand ,when Vergil reached for his sword Dante swung the rebellion cutting Vergil's hand open. "Ahhh memories." Dante said back to his normal behavior. Vergil quickly reverse roundhouse kicked Dante causing him to stumbling leaving him open for Vergil to punch him repeatedly keeping him off balence long enough to grab his sword and go for a diagonal slash attack ,Dante blocked this attack but he wasn't prepared for Vergil kicking him in the gut causing him to let Rebellion go as he fell to the ground. Vergil took Rebellion and rammed it into him on the ground. "That's my favorite memory." He laughed. Something was wrong ,Dante seemed to be in more pain the he should have been ,almost like something was tearing him apart inside out ,come to think of it Vergil was acting the same way ,neither of them had used their speed yet. Dante had gotten back up and Rebellion was in his hand again ,Vergil ran up to Dante and punched him across the face ,Dante recovers and returns the favor with a strong left hook, Vergil then upper cuts Dante causing blood to shoot out from his mouth. Dante lands on his feet and returns the blow Vergil in the throat causing Vergil to choke on blood coughing it out heavily ,both stand up again dazed but still ready to fight. "You've certainly improved." Vergil scoffed. "Oh yeah? Well maybe you've just gotten weaker the last eighteen year's of being Mundus's slave." Dante sneered. The both regained their battle stance's and ran toward's one another both taking a horizontal swing clashing their blade's together ,they both moved so quickly it appeared as if they vanished though we knew from the spark's they were still in the same spot. A pool of blood littered the ground ,both of them exhausted stopped glistening with sweat. Dante grabbed Ebony from it's holster and pointed it at Vergil ,somehow Vergil still had enough energy to dodge the shot and ducked under Dante's arm moving behind him ,grabbing Ebony from the holster and shooting Dante in the back several time's. This wasn't normally a move Vergil would even think about but they were both tired and we knew something else was bothering them. "You've got to be kidding me ,Vergil." Dante growled as he turned to attack Vergil again ,Vergil had no intention to lose this fight and he swung his sword upward's ,plunging it deep into Dante's chest. Dante fell to one knee no longer able to summon the strength to stand. Vergil smirked knowing he had triumphed over Dante. Trish was beginning to step out into the street to whip that smug look off of Vergil's face but I grabbed her arm. "Wait.." I said calmly. I noticed Vergil glance behind him ,throwing his arm with his blade in hand over his shoulder catching a large blade with a red streak trailing down it. "Tch , I only came here to fight one disgrace to the family name ,not two." He hissed. Nero had shown up and had seen the battle between them. Vergil flug his sword back in front of him and the turning and swinging the blade targeting Nero's throat. Nero of course dodged it but ,Vergil was given the oppertunity to escape and jumped ontop of the nearest building. "Who was that freakshow? Did he come out of your mirror?" Nero asked watching Vergil leap away. "He's just a memory..." Dante said in a rough voice. I wasn't going to let Vergil be nothing but a memory ,he didn't kill us and he knew he could have ,something must be on his mind.

I decided to follow him. I was fast enough to leave without getting caught. I made it to the same alley where he landed. "VERGIL! VERGIL STOP!" I yelled as I ran up to him. He quickly spun around unsheathing his sword and swinging toward's me. I didn't have enough time to dodge and I was the only one who didn't have a weapon all I could do was raise my arm in front of me to block it. It slammed deeply into my arm slicing nearly down to the bone. My blood was pouring out ,I couldn't move ,it felt like he was trying to suck the life right out of me. "You shouldn't have followed me." Vergil frowned ,glaring at me lividly. "You took quite a beating. It would be best if you just walked away." A younger voice advised. I heard the sound of approching footsteps and looked to my right to see Nero standing there with his sword still drawn. Vergil resheathed his sword and looked Nero up and down. He extended his hand pointing toward's ,Nero's waist. "You ...Give me that." He ordered. I knew he was talking about the Yamato ,Vergil's sword that fell into the hand's of Nero when Dante decided not to keep it.  
"Why the hell would I do that? It's not your's." Nero scoffed. "That's where you are wrong." Vergil replied with a chuckle. Nero stepped forward getting ready to attack Vergil when Vergil rose his hand to his side summoning ice sword's that surrounded us both. "If you move even an inch they will kill both of you." Vergil Explained. The sword's wouldn't kill either of us if they hit but it would take awhile to recover from the injuries. On myself I counted five sword's ;One against my throat ,three against my back and one near my stomach ,Nero however was pinned down with them ,there seemed to be a sword at every joint. Vergil again grew smug ,he walked up to Nero without worry he grabbed the sheath of Yamato and pulled it loose from Nero's belt. He then quickly turned and seemed to have vanished and since he was no longer here his magic wouldn't reach and the sword's struck. Luckily Vergil didn't seem to want us dead and the sword's impaled the ground and the brick wall shielding the ally.

/Just to let everyone know ,This is a DMC AU (Alternate Universe) Nero is not Vergil's son in this tale as he is only 8 year's younger then them. Dante and Vergil being 34 and Nero being 25. This takes place four year's after Foutuna./


End file.
